A process and apparatus for loading a spinning machine with a plurality of bobbins is known in which at least two bobbin rows extending along each of the sides of the spinning machine dispensing or supplying roving to a plurality of work stations and an auxiliary bobbin row which can travel in with full bobbins and out with empty bobbins are provided.
In the known process two bobbin rows are located in one horizontal plane and a third bobbin row is located in another horizontal plane positioned above the first plane. The bobbin rows in the same horizontal plane supply the ring spinning machine with roving for its work stations (European patent application No. 0124662).
Contrastingly the third bobbin row is continuously equipped with new full bobbins which are transferred by a delivery device to either of the lower bobbin rows as need requires. This process and the apparatus performing this process are correspondingly complicated and need a number of motions or steps to have full roving bobbins always available at the sites at which the roving is supplied to the respective spinning stations.